


One, Two... Bingo.

by Superwhaaaaat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwhaaaaat/pseuds/Superwhaaaaat
Summary: Yamaguchi has Tsukishima Kei wrapped around his pinkie.





	

“Tsukishima is so so so easily manipulated by Yamaguchi. All it takes is a bit of a show (wearing tighter clothes, bending down in front of him, etc) and he'll do anything yama wants him to”

Yamaguchi Tadashi had Tsukishima Kei wrapped around his little pinkie finger, and he god damn knows it. So why shouldn’t he take advantage of it every once and awhile?

“Tsukki~” 

No response. They were curled up on Tsukishima’s bed, flopping onto it after dinner. They were too lazy to even try to resume their studying-homework session. Tsukishima was laying down, limbs everywhere, halfway off the bed; Yamaguchi was curled into a ball, head on Tsukishima’s stomach, arms outstretched.

“Kei~”

A small grunt from Tsukishima. This still didn’t satisfy Yamaguchi. He turned, and nuzzled Tsukishima’s stomach, groaning.

“K~ei~” 

“What Yamaguchi?”

“Kiss me.”

“No, that would require moving, and I’m too tired.” 

Yamaguchi pouted, and pouted hard. He stopped nuzzling Tsukishima, and got up. He pretended to be angry, but his movements were too exaggerated for him to truly be angry.

“Fine, I should get going then and let you sleep.”

Yamaguchi stretched, arms to the sky, while rolling his shoulder blades and exposing a bit of his midriff. One.

Grabbing the belt loops on his skinny jeans, Yamaguchi jumped and tugged to pull them up higher. His ass looked great, and he could feel Tsukishima’s eyes on him. Two.

Yamaguchi bent over and picked up his bag, deliberately going as slow as he could bringing himself up. A finger tugged on his belt loops. Bingo. 

“Tad’shi, come cuddle with me.” 

Yamaguchi dropped his things and turned around, pressing his hands to Tsukishima’s chest and giving him a kiss. 

“I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
